


Day 17 -- Snowed In

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowlingotter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus has cabin fever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 -- Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/90626.html

"We're never going to be able to leave the flat ever again, are we?" Remus asked, his body curling around Sirius' feet like a gangly puppy. He rested his head on Sirius' knees and looked out the window at the snow that had been falling, white and fluffy and silent, for hours.

Sirius looked up from the book he was reading for Auror training, something about counter-curses and planetary position. "The weather report on the wireless said it was supposed to stop sometime tomorrow. What, is my Moony getting cabin fever or something?"

Remus pouted and spread himself out across Sirius' lap, forcing his knees to lower and his legs to straighten out. "I'm bored," he said with a pout, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Lily will kill me if she sees how much I've rubbed off on you," Sirius said, closing the book. "What do you want to do?"

Remus twisted again until he was straddling Sirius' lap and then leaned down to kiss him. "You," he said breathlessly once they'd pulled away, a playful look in his eyes. Sirius grinned back and put his book on the bedside table. He wrapped both arms around Remus' back and pulled the other man closer with a growl. They twisted together this time, and soon Sirius lay flat on his back on the bed, Remus perched on top of him, both of them half out of their clothes. Remus' last coherent thought before he gave himself over to a detailed exploration with fingers and mouth of the skin and flesh between Sirius' hipbones was that he couldn't find a better way to spend such a day.


End file.
